This Girl
by AdorkableLia
Summary: Austin is the most popular boy in the Marino High School. He gets anything he wants. Rich, generous parents. A big house. A lot of friends and all the attention he wants. But then, there's this girl. Nobody knows her. But she has something. Something that makes him want to know her. Maybe it's her quite way. Maybe her sad look. But he wants to know everything about "This Girl".. /
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey Guys, **

**it's me, Lia ! Whuu, **

**and this is my very first (English) fanfiction! **

**I actually translate this Story from german { .de/s/5325dad70003074a2b7b48a2/1/Eine-Austin-amp-Ally-FF-Dieses-Maedchen}, cause I'm from germany, blahblah. But it's still my first fanfiction, so just please be nice. And if you find mistakes, you can keep them :-***

**Desclaimer: I do not own the Disney channel show Austin & Ally or anything in this story. 3**

**Enjoy it. 3**

* * *

** Chapter 1: **_**This girl**_

Austin's POV:

There she is. All alone she's sitting on the stairs. _This girl_. Just like every break. Her legs are closed. Her Hands are on her little brown book with a big "A" on its cover, which is laying on her lap. Her head's bowed. Her look: emotionless. She just sits there, writing something in her book, that she always carries with her. Nobody knows what she's writing. Probably because nobody cares. Nobody asks her what's wrong . Nobody talk to her. But everyone can see that she's hurt. Somebody or something hurts her so much. You can see it in her eyes. Since no one cares, she doesn't give a sign. But anyway. I wonder why. She could just change that. It's not that hard, is it ?

When she just change her style and her look everyone would have a completely differtend view of her. But the way she's sitting there, it looks like she doesn't care either. And it looks like nobody cares about her. But that's not true. I care. However, I can't just go to that step, sit down next to her. I can't. I'm the most popular guy in this High School and she.. She's a nobody. But _this girl_..

Why do I care abour her anyway? I don't even know her. Still, and I'm sure, she knows me. Just like everyone in this school. But the thing is, they think they know me. But they don't.

Ohman, I just have to forget about that.. about her. What does she have that I care about her that much anyway? Just keep cool and care about yourself and your image. Just like ever. It's not that I didn't tried, but she's just messing with my head by sitting on that step and doing absolutely nothing. She's a big question mark.. at least for me.

/

I walk with my "gang" across the hall to our lockers. We're making our way trough all these people, hugging and laughing, since it's the first day of school. Then I saw it. I saw _her_. Sitting on this step again and writing something in her book. I can't help myself but looking at her. Her jeans are fitting perfect her skinny legs. Her hair is laying straight down her shoulder and covering the overprint of her sweater. Her shoes: dark blue, matching the color of her top. Although she dresses incommunicative, you can still say she has a way to fashion. And it's a nice way.

Before I can eye up her a little wider, I hear a snap right next to my ear.

"What?!" I scream at my friends, who are standing next to me. I look at everyone with an annoyed sight on my face. Dallas and Amber are standing there, holding hands. Next to them, Dez. He's my best friend, and then there's Brooke. My (ex-) girlfriend. It looks like she doesn't want to admit that I broke up with her, like a week ago.

"Calm it, dude. You just had this weird look on your face again. Blown away or something," Dallas laughs. I take a last look at this girl and turn around to them.

"Yea, Honey. You looked at _this girl_ there," Brooke says and took my hand, "who is she anyway?"

I pulled away from her, while saying things I wanted to say so long, so badly. "Okay, Brooke. Look. We're not together anymore. It was nice and a little too long, if you ask me, but now.. it's over. Deal with it!"

Dallas, Amber und Dez are just standing there with a little smirk on their faces, although I didn't saw it,I knew it.

"Did you just broke up with me? Nobody breaks up with me. Not even you! Don't you ever forget about that. Everyone on this school would kill to go out with me and you're going to regret this so bad-"

"Bye Brooke!" I say, not caring whether she wanted to say something or not.

"You're going to regret it. You are going to miss me. You're all going to miss me. This is a promise!" she yelled, turn around und walks away.

"Finally," Dallas and Amber said in a choir and closed their lockers.

"Guys, why didn't you just told me before we started dating, that she's crazy?" I sigh.

"Oh we did. Do not act like we didn't warn you. Cause we did, I remember that day, It was a Thursday, or a Wednesday? I don't really remember.. but I told you that day that she's absolutely crazy and you're going to regret it, and it's funny cause that's the exact same thing she just told you," Dez said smiling at me. Even though he's not the smartest, he's still my best friend.

I sigh again and lean against my locker when I hear the schoolbells ring. Within seconds the halls were absolutely clear and everybody's walking to their classes. I pulled away from my locker and close him whit a big bounce. I can hear the echo in the empty hallways and was just about to go to my class too. I turn around and finally realized I wasn't all alone. There she is. Still sitting on the step. Alone. Her hand sunk down and her eyes locked in mine. It looks like I scared her when I closed my locker. However, this is the first time I have eye contact with her. With _this girl_.

That is it. That's the perfect time to start a conversation with her. Just like I always wanted. But instead of saying something, I just stand there, my hand still on my locker, and look at her. And she looks at me.

I swear in this moment there are 8 billion things in my head. 8 billion things I want to ask her. I want to tell her how badly i've been waiting for this moment to come. For this chance to come. But now, I'm standing here, probably like one minute now, and saying absolutely nothing. She also just sits there. She's not moving. She's not saying something. Nothing. Just looking at me. I can see all the fear in her big brown eyes, like I was about to do something bad. I can see her hands shaking a little, like I was about to scream at her. But she's still not moving... _this girl._

She's a big question mark, which I want to turn into an exclamation mark so badly. _This girl_. She's a puzzle, with no puzzlepeaces. A mystery. A riddle. A secret. And I want to know it. I want to know everything about her. Why she's so sad. Why she's always all alone. Why she's scared. And why I want to know all this stuff.

I don't know. I don't know anything. From those 8 billion things in my head, there's just one left. One. There was just one thing left in my head I want to say. But I can't. I can not say anything. Why ? Why does she make me care so much ? Why does she confuses me so much? I want to know.

Now she's moving her hand to close her book, with her eyes still locked in mine.

Come on Austin. Why are you so scared ? It's going to be ok. But now.. It's now or never. Just do it.

I make a step forwards in her direction and …

* * *

**BOOM! That's it. **

**Chapter 1 and already a cliffhanger. If you can call THAT this a cliffhanger, come on. This is nothing. So tell me what you think about this Story. **

**What should happen next? **

**Do you like the story already?**

**Do you like my style of writing ? **

**I try really hard to get into the right grammar. I really do. It's not that easy for me, you know. **

**Oh and I don't know yet when I'm going to upload the next chapter. So just give me reviews and you'll se. Ok? Thank youuuu. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, i'm baack. 3**

**And first things first: I am sooooo sorry i let you wait a whole week and 2 days! *SHAME ON ME***

**I didn't mean to, but I got sick and on Thursday I went to the doctor. It's funny, cause she was like "oh I wonder why you don't have ****temperature**** but it's really good. You are SO lucky." and i was like „**_**yeaaaaaah**_**" and now.. who has two thumbs and high ****temperature****? ****This girl**** ! {it's funny, cause the name of my story is „This Girl" LOL! :D}**

**So, thank you for all those sweet reviews and favourites and follows, Thank you SO much. I'm going to answer all of them at the end of this chapter. And I'm like SO happy that I only got positive reviews on my first chapter. This is awesome. 3**** THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or something else you might recognize.**

**PS.: If you EVER want to talk to me, you can just do it. Just message me. You can also message me on my tumblr:**** .com ****or my twitter: **** adorkablelia**** . I'm always on my phone and I'm never going to ignore it. I promise! *pinky promise***

**I hope you like the second chapter! Enjoy ! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This Girl**

Now she's moving her hand to close her book, with her eyes still locked in mine.

Come on Austin. Why are you so scared ? It's going to be ok. But now.. It's now or never. Just do it.

I make a step forwards in her direction and …

Austin's POV:

What is going on with me ? Usually I'm never that nervous when it comes to girls, but now I'm running out of words. What should I say ? How would she react ?

She looks at me, like I'm kind of a ghost or something. What could happen? Ok come on, Austin. This is ridiculous. Just do it. I mean, I don't want anything bad to happen, you know. I just want to hear her voice. I want to talk to her. To know her. Everything.

I'm standing here a little too long I guess. She might thinks I'm crazy or something.. I know I would.

I can't move, even If I want to. It's like I'm in a horror movie, and I'm at the point where the zombies come out of the lockers. Ok, NOW it is ridiculous.

The only thing you can hear is the sound of a few people running down the halls and some teachers slamming the doors to their classrooms. And I guess you can also hear the beat of my heart. It's beating so loud and fast, it's louder than the voice in my head, who's saying that I should talk to her.

I pull my hand from my locker and take a deep breath, in hopes that she didn't noticed it.

She already closed her book, hung her bag across her shoulder and now she unlocked our eyes, while looking away.

She's about to go.

"uh, Hey-"

"Austin!?" I looked at her, confused about what just happened. But she wasn't the one who called my name. She looked in the direction where the voice came from and I followed her look and noticed Dez, who's standing there and has this afraid look in his face.

"Hey, something happened, buddy? The teacher was wondering where you are and told me to look for ya. Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere, I was here all the time. I'm sorry, man. I'm coming now," I say a little nervously and wanted to look at her, before I go to the classroom..

But she wasn't there anymore. She was gone. Damn it, I had enough time and now she's gone. I guess it's right: life punishes those who delay.

I look at the stairs where she was sitting, just a second ago and then to Dez, who's still looking at me. I just nod and went with him to the classroom.

After class I'm going to talk to her. What could be the badest thing that could happen?

/

I walk out of the classroom and a few people came around me. Including brook..

"Austin, I tolk yaa, you're going to regret to break up with me and now," she points to the guy on her left, "this is Ethan. My new and better boyfriend."

"Oh wow, Brook. I'm impressed and so happy for you," I started sarcastic, "but now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go."

I look after Dez and when I found him I told him with a weird hand signal to meet me at the cafeteria, cause I have to talk to him. I make my way out of the crush of people and went to the cafeteria, where I already see Dez, waiting for me.

"Hey, Bud. What's going on? You seem so.. so weird."

"Yea, I know, and I'm really sorry man, but I have to find this girl. You know, from earlier at the stairs. I have to talk to her. It's really important."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to talk to her."

"Oh well then. I don't know where she could be. But maybe she's already gone."

I didn't say anything. I just nod and sat down at our regulars table where I find the others again. Dallas and Amber are sitting opposite each other and Brook and her new "boyfriend" Ethan, which is only her boyfriend, and I'm sure, cause she wants me to be jealous, sits next to them.

I eat my lunch and try to look for her for the rest of the day. Maybe I can find out, what classes she takes or something that would make it easier for me.

I didn't saw her all day. Maybe Dez was right and she already got home. But I find it sad. God I hate myself for not talking to her, when I got the chance to. I guess this is called destiny. If we are meant to met, then we will.

After I got my stuff from my locker I made my way to my motorbike. I got there fast, put my helmet on and drove home.

When I got home, I parked my bike and then I saw her again. There she is. This girl !

She's standing on the border stone, just a few meters from me away with a Latina girl. I don't know her, but it seems like they're friends, cause she's smiling. I can't tell this girl is smiling too, cause I only see her back. what is she doing here? Now she's hugging her and the Latina girl is about to go. When she left, this girl is still standing on the street. Her head is still bowed and she went to the house on the street next to mine. Wait. Is she living next to me? Why did I didn't know about that?!

Maybe this is destiny! I have to do it right this time. But I can't just knock on her door and say "Hi, I'm Austin. I saw you at school today and you look so sad, you wanna talk about it?" No way. I can't. I have to start slowly. Baby steps. Maybe I can ask the Latina girl..

And then I goes CLICK in my head. I got my phone out of my pocket and clicked on Dez' number.

"Hellooo," I hear Dez say in a fake British accent.

"Dez, it's me!", I said.

"Who is this?" he sang more than he talk.

"Me! Austin?!"

"Oh, hi Austin. What a surprise. What's up?"

"You do know everybody, right? And I told you about that girl, who I need to talk to? I just saw her with a Latina girl and it looked like they're friends. So I really need to talk to this Latina girl. She's a little smaller than that girl and she has long, dark curled hair. Do you know her?"

"Well, I just made a drawing of your description and I have to say it lookd A-MAZING! I did not know I have the skills of drawing but I guess, I should do it all the time-"

"Dez!"

"Oh right. So, I do know her. I guess.. Do you mean Trish de la rosa? She's not going to our school but I worked with her at Pirate Frank's Fish Fry, but we got fired, cause I deep fried the entire restaurant. Which is ridiculous."

"That's great! Well, not the part with the deep frying restaurant..thing. what? Ugh, forget it. Maybe you could ask her a few questions about that girl-"

"Weell, I don't think I can do this. I think she hates me, just because I deep fried her purse and her cell phone. That's crazy. But I can tell you where she lives.."

After Dez gave me the address to her house, I was on my way to ask her a little out.

I followed the address Dez gave me and got to a house, I walked to the door and looked at the doorbell: 'De la Rosa'. Looks like I'm right here.

"Can I help you?" she opens the door. Yep I was right.

"Yes. Hi, I'm Austin. Are you..Trish?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" she repeats herself.

"uh, I'm Dez' best friend and-"

"Oh, another freak?"

"No, I'm not. I mean. I have a question. I just saw you talking to this girl on the street and I was wondering if you could maybe tell me a little but about her."

"What are you up to do with her?"

"Nothing. I just want to know her name and what's up with her."

"Ok, look Blondie. I don't know what you're up to, but maybe you should ask her by yourself? But I dare you to do something to her. I'm going to find you, wherever you are. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work," she said and grabbed a headband with a scoop of ice cream on it, and put it on her head. Then she came outside and locked the door. "Do not forget about that."

And now I'm just standing here on her street and she was gone. I don't know more than I have known before I talked to her. But I'm going to find out.

* * *

**Ok that's it. Chapter 2. Whuuu, 3**

**It wasn't easy to write this chapter and I guess there are so much mistakes in it. I hope you don't mind. Please, I try my best. ^-^ **

**And this time, I'm not gonna let you wait for the new chapter. And I 'm soooorrry 3**

**Keep on reviewing! 3 it makes me smile. :-***

**TheWritingMaster94 - THANK YOU! You're the beeesssttt 3 **

**Kaylee - Thaanks.**

**queenc1 - Then I hope you liked this one. :-***

**isaisamazing - thank you so much, and I guess you'll find out soon ^^ 3**

**guest - then keep on reading, anon :-***

**R5AAFan - THANK YOU! Yes, it's so hard ohgod. :D I try my best, it's so hard o:**

**LoveShipper - then keep on reading. You'll find out. **

**Really good anon - Thaaankssss, I try ! ^-^**

**Clo - Well, you can tell me your wishes, maybe they will come sooner as you think. :-***

**purplenutellaaaa - thank you so much! Thanks thanks thanks ! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD ! HERE THERE GUYS! YES I'M BACK!**

**And I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I can't even tell you. Please just kill me. I'm sick AGAIN. And it sucks. Well.. it has been 3 weeks, I think. Don't kill me, I do have my reasons. And you all should do a somersault or a handstand. Just be happy and don't hate me. xD**

**Whatever. I don't want to annoy you or something like that. I just want to let you know, that im going to make up for this. I promise! :3**

**If you guys have any request or whishes just send me them. I would love to read them and maybe I'm going to devote the next chapter to anyone. Who knows right ? ^-^**

**Here is my "stuff" again. :D I'm there most of the time. 3**

**Tumblr: ****.com**

**Twitter:**** AdorkableLia**

**Thanks! :'***

**Disclimer:**** I do NOT own Austin & Ally. Disney Channel does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Girl**

* * *

Previously:

"Ok look, Blondie. Maybe you should ask her by yourself? But I dare you to do something to her. I'm going to find you, wherever you are. And now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to work," she grabbed a headband with a scoop of ice cream on it, and put it on her head. Then she came outside and locked the door. "Do not forget about that."

"oh ok-"

But she was gone, and I don't know more than I have known before I talked to her. But I'm gonna find out.

* * *

Austin's POV:

When I woke up on the morning after, I couldn't help myself, but thinking about her. I'm probably going to see her today at school. But this time, I'm going to do it. I'm going to talk to her.

I woke up a little too early but I just couldn't sleep anymore. I stood up and got ready for school. When I finished my breakfast I went out of my house and jumped on my bike.

And now I'm here, standing on the street and looking at her house. It doesn't look like you have to have a lot of money to live there. But it's still comfortable, I guess. In contrast to the other buildings, this one has just 2 floors and like two flowers outside the door. All of the venetians are opened, except one. I guess that's her room. I don't know, Is she still at home? But why? Should I ring?

Better not. I just really should get to school. If I'm going to be late, it wasn't worth to stand up this early.

/

After a few minutes I got to school and walked straight to my locker. From time to time i' looked for her. How am I supposed to find her in a school this big? Like, I don't even know her name. I should have asked Trish when I got the chance. Damn it.

But_.. *boom*_

There she is. Finally I see her again. It looks like she was here the whole morning, even though the class starts in a minute.

Her outfit hasn't changed a lot since yesterday. She wears a black hoodie and a darkblue jeans. Her low shoes are also completely black and her hair lays, as always, over her shoulder. But today with a little more waves in it. She's sitting in the stairs. Like always. And she writes something in her book. Like always. I'm dying to know what she's writing.. Like always.

How does she do this? That I'm dying to know all the little things about her.

.. Okay. Well this time there's no maybe. Just do it.

I closed my locker after I put my things in it and walked to the stairs. But when I got directly in front of her, I got nervous. Everything I heared is my heartbeat. _Go!_ She's looking at me, but I didn't knew how to open my mouth. I got more and more nervier. I hold my breath and just sat down next to her on the step. _So far so great._ Her look is leaving me and she goes on writing something in her book, which she holds now in a different position, so I can't see what she's writing. Suddenly the bell rang and the halls are gotten empty.

Well..

"Hey." This is all I could bring out right then. She looked from her book in the almost empty hallways and then she looked at me.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked right away. This is the first time, I heard her voice and it sounded so beautiful.

"uh, yeah. I do." I smiled a bit.

"oh, ok," she took a quick look in her book and then again to me. "Hey."

I smile again. "I'm Austin."

In this exact moment she closed her book and looked at me for one more time. "Delightful," she said in a soft voice. After that she took her bag and stood up. And so did I .

"yeah.. well. And, and you are?" I was getting nervier again. She makes me insecure. Obviously.

"I'm about to be late for class. Sorry. I got to go now. But it was really nice to meet you, Austin," she answered me quickly and left me alone in the empty hallways.

What did just happen? All that I know, is that her voice is beautiful and I love it when she say my name. I mean.. interesting.

Whatever. She's right. I should go to class too or I'm gonna be late. And that' what I'm doing now.

Anyway.. I guess she is and will be a mystery to me. Hopefully not any longer.

* * *

**Doooon't kill me. :D I guess a lot of you guys wanted me to write Ally's POV but oh well, where is ally ? xD**

**Kinda funny.. right ? no? ok. **

**Well, I sure a lot of you already know who this girl is. *wink* I'm not gonna tell you but, yeah, who am I kidding, you all know it :D * I TRIED ***

**And i'm sorry it got so short. I try to make the next one a little longer. **

**Keep on Reviewing ! 3 It makes me AND MY HEART smile :-***

* * *

**Reviews:**

**TheWritingMaster94: NO WAY ! What ? Wait, what is your twitter ? :-* I'm gonna follow you. **

**queenc1: thaaaanks. 3**

**LoveShipper: I know, right? Like a Trish ^^ **

**Isaisamazing: thank you. well you can tell me what you like for a new chapter if you want to. ;-* **

**Purplenutellaaaa: Thank you. ^-^**

**Luckystar910: Oh stop it ! Thank you! '3 YOU are A-mazing! **

**Britbrat: Thaaaank you. I try really hard to get into it ^^ hope you liked this chapter. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Hiii guys. **

**I'm back, and that's faster than i thought. :-b Well, I guess I just wanted to be kind and upload soon, cause so many asked for it. And thank you so much, you guys are so nice and accept my mistakes. :D thank you. **

**As I did it on the german fanfiction, I devote this chapter to the lovely Marie, who's new on this website {~maey}. **

**This chapter got a little short cause I had this huge writer's block, but I tried reeeaaally hard to make it at least a little longer. **

**Please give me nice and honest reviews. And tell me what you like to read in the next chapters. i'd love to read your ideas. **

**And pleaaaaaase tell me what I should do with the character of **_**this girl**_** {*wink*}. That would be great. Just tell me everything you want. :-***

**Here are my social medias, AGAIN :D :'***

**Instagram: sweet_as_sugarpie**

**Twitter: sweetassugarpie**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Have fun. :***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Disney channel show Austin & Ally, but If I would, it would be a little different^^ I do not own any of the bands you might recognize, either. **

**Thank, and enjoy! 3**

* * *

Chapter 4 – This Girl

Previously:

I smile again. "I'm Austin."

In this exact moment she closed her book and looked at me for one more time. "Delightful," she said in a soft voice. After that, she took her bag and stood up. And so did it.

"Yea.. well. And, and you are?" I was getting nervier again. She makes me insecure. Obviously.

"I'm about to be late for class. Sorry. I got to go now. But It was really nice to meet you, Austin," she answered me quickly and left me alone in the empty hallways. […]

Austin's POV:

After class I didn't saw her again. Too bad. I really enjoyed it, talking to her, even thought it wasn't a really long conversation.

I leave the building and walk forwards to my bike. This time I drove a little slower than usual. It's weird. I've lived in Miami since I can think and I never really looked around. There are a lot of nice places here, that I never noticed.

Oh man, I'm strange, right? Whatever.

I turn into the mall and see Trish. But not in the icecream shop where she was working just yesterday. She's standing in the little Café, leaning on the counter and skims through a fashion magazine. On her head she wears, not as yesterday scoops of ice cream, but a little coffee pot with little coffee cups next to them. Where did she get these? No one else wears headbands like she does. Well, but why would I care, right?

I parked my bike, looked around and resolve to take a little walk through the mall. Maybe it is worth it. And there's this new musicstore I heard of. Let's see, maybe I can fiind something for me.

Now I see him and smile. Wow, it looks great!

I walk in and look around. This is awesome! Everywhere you look are instruments. In one corner is something that looks like a huge huge deco-ladder made of guitars, pianos, trumpets, drums, tubas and a lot of other instruments. That's a great store, I'm impressed. It makes me feel so comfie. I walk forward to the counter and continue looking around. On the counter is a glass full of free picks, so I take one. Rule #1: Take everything that's for free.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom. Can I help you?" I hear a voice talking to me. I quickly turn around and see a older man who's friendly smiling at me. He's behind the counter and wears a nameplate with the name "L. Dawson". I smile back.

"No thanks, I'm just browsing. This is a great store!"

"Oh, well thank you. My niece and I build this hole thing. We try pur best to make it as much comfortable for you, as it get," he says. "If you need help, just tell us."

I nod and then he was already buisy with other costumers. I don't know who he means with his niece, cause I really don't see her, but I just nod one more time and go on looking around.

I walk around the counter and look at the instruments. Suddenly I hear beautiful melody from nowhere. I look up at the door, which is in the 2nd floor, just a stair away from me. It's a beautiful melody, I never heard it before. I just keep listening till it ends. Than I decide to just go home.

It's not that I'm being late or something. My parents aren't home either, and I have no idea when they decide to come home. They think their jobs are more important than me. So, who am I kidding? I guess, they think that they can buy me expensive stuff and I'll be happy, but I'm not. I mean, it's cool to be home alone.. sometimes. But other times I just need this parents-stuff.

I jump on my bike and drive home.

After I locked my bike I look at her house. This time all the venetians are open and the lights are on in her room. The window is open, too and I can hear the music she's listening to. It changes all the time. From the pretty reckless, to two door cinema club, to the 1975, to arctic monkeys. Looks like she can't decide what to hear. So there we have something in common. I smile a little and walk to the door.

I let the door shut and walk immediately upstairs to my room. I open my window which is directly towards her window. Our windows are kinda related to each other. There's just this little roofing between us. I listen to her music and throw my bag in the corner of my room. Then I sit on my bed and look over to her window. I can't spot everything. Just a bed, a closet and some clothes, laying all over the floor. But I don't wanna spy at her, so I just let it be. Now she's hearing marina and the diamonds.

Well, now it's 7.30pm. I have to do my homework, If I want to, or not. I sigh and walk over to my table and sit down in my chair. After I turn on the lights I start doing my homework.

Outside it get's darker and darker. I recognize she turned on the lights in her room, but the music is still on. After I did my homework, I just sit down on my bed and listen to it.

I think I'm goinna sleep now. I know it's still 9pm but, I did my homework and I'm kinda tired. I lay down in my bed, with my window still opened. It doesn't take long and I'm asleep in company with her music.

/

On the next morning I wake up with the horrible sound of my clock. I get ready for school and leave.

I arrive at school, I look over and see that a lot of people are assembled on the blackboard. What is going on?

I follow them and look at the blackboard:

_Dear students, _

_the this year's homecoming dance is on this weekend. The last day to purchase tickets will be Thursday! The theme this year is "Masquerade Ball"-_

that's all I read cause there's one tall girl standing in front of me. But I don't want to read more. I don't think I'm going to the dance. or maybe alone. i don't know.

The next lesson is chemistry, which is fun, cause we're doing experiments, well maybe. I look around in the chemistry labor and just sat down at a still free table.

"Okay, class. Clam down! I know all of you want to do some experiments, so I'm going to be nice and let you do some of them. Now, go get a partner and sit down at one table."

I look around to see that almost everybody has a partner except me. Well that's how you get friends in high school, right? i saw that someone don't have a partner either. I stand up and recognize.. it's _her_.

* * *

**Oh god this chapter is so sucky. :D**

**If you're german, you can read the german version of this chapter. It's so much better. Trust me. **

**But anyways, I hope I make it a little thrilling for you guys. Just leave me nice reviews and maybe one or two whishes, so that I can make them come true. :-***

**Thanks. 3**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**R5FamilyKeyper: Thank you, haha. I know, a lot of readers want this, but you know, I don't know if I'm going to do this. Maybe, keep on reading and you'll see :-***

**Tephriam: Thank yoouu. Hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**AusllyGirl123: THANK YOU! Oh god, you're so nice! Ah, I think I heard of this on 'The Perks of being a Wallflower' it's important, isn't it? Hope you like this and you did a good job on your FCAT. 3**

**XOheypoepleXO1: WELL THANK YOU! HAHA; I DON'T KNOW (JUST KIDDING ON THAT) :-***

**Guest: there you go.**

**Isa-is-amazing: Thank yoouu. hope you liked this chapter. **

**LoveShipper: Yup, I guess so. **

**slne13u: there you go. **


End file.
